redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn
-- LordTBT Talk! 00:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Am I awesome? YES!!!You are totally AWESOME! NO!! Maybe, if you'd update your fanfics more Other: (state in talk titled Poll Talk) 'Poll Talk' I am going to make more polls, I love polls! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, make a poll about fav Redwall character species and find out what is most popular. - Anonymous Re:Art thank you and I would like to know what scene/character you will be doing. Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread : Sorry. What do you have on mind? Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 21:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay...I don't know how you would fix it, but thanks for informing me!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I already have a friend of mine working on Corbus so could you do Durb. I never really got into detail over what he looked like but I can say that he is a Rat with a bow and I don't know maybe a green tunic. sorry for the bad description I didn't realize that I hadn't really described him well Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! anything else you need to know?-sunflash I based him off my friend so I might as well use him as an example. He would be a little bit fat and Tall. I'll have to think about the missing teeth thing, it sounds like Durb to me.(henot my friend has terrible table manners) Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! also if you want to, or if it just looks good, then you can give him a satchel(as mentioned in chapter 5) - Sunflash to upload images you just need to select the add photo Icon on the wikia tools and browse your computer until you find the right file(mark it correctly) and then you just follow the instructions from there. Thanks [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) new pages just want to tell you that when you are making a page that is not canon AKA happens in the books. you should put User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/ before the title so that it counts as your page Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Thanks, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Creating a distinctive signature (I can't get this to look how I want. You should view this in the edit window.) copy this into the "Signature" window on your preferences window. Name here Link to your talk page. to find different color codes visit http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp for example: this can be changed to a shade of red by entering"#A31919" like this. You can make more than one color like this:Iridian Yours truly, [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] User talk:Iridian Starblade Well, I'd rather you create the plot, not me. I'm not used to it, you know, so, surprise me. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well, as I said, it's entirely up to you, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 07:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could delete the others and just make a new blog and copy paste or you could a sk LordTBT about it. Sorry-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Story Content Were you planning on starting a story that would include other user's characters in it? If so you can go to my character page and pick out any you want. [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 19:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the picture, it looks good Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! it's fine, I'm just glad I have a picture to show of one of my characters -Sunflash none really, but if you want to draw them just tell me which one you would like to(see the list here) -Sunflash Alright, I can do Stitcheye. Eye color: yellow-green fur color:blue(cat blue as in gray-ish) Weapon: battle axe Scars: I'm pretty sure you can figure this one out Other: muscular, bend at the end of his tail(like a slightly curved L) anything I forget Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update on my fanfic, Colby Wildscutt of the Long Patrol ...a flask of dandelion and mint cordial and a huge plumcake that just about filled the basket all by itself... First update on LoM I have added another 120 lines to Legend of Marfang. Just so you know, if you want to update someone, post the message at the bottom of their talk page. It gets quite confusing if you don't, and we might not even have known that you posted a message. Might want to take notice of that. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the help regarding seasons and thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need more help on it. :) Thanks so much for the help mate :) I'm not good at working out ages; I always thought seasons were figured out by choosing the real age you wanted a character to be and then dividing by two. Thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need a lot of help on this. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been having trouble focusing on writing lately. I mean, I want to write, but I don't know where to start/pick up on something without getting OOC. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to figure out where to go on "Legend of the Green Arrow" for a while now. I've got some scenes in it that have large gaps between them and they might be ooc. Would you have an e-mail or g-mail address so I could send them through? :) I'm trying to continue the opening poem in it too; I think it only needs a few more lines. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You got me there, mate! Yes you are right, Nitram is Martin Backwards. They are similar,but while Martin will gladly go on bloodwrath to defeat his enemies, Nitram tries to never go on bloodwrath. Nitram the Warrior|Talk Page Update. I don't if know if you actually want me to update you, but I wrote little bit more in my story Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nitram_the_Warrior/Tales_of_Mattimeo:_Slagar%27s_Legacy. Nitram the Warrior|User talk:Nitram the Warrior/Talk Page